Online education has become a common practice and it has replaced a large percentage of traditional classroom education. Although the traditional direct teacher-student interaction has a superior educational value, it is difficult to apply when issues such as a large number of students, high cost of organizing a class, a wide geographical distribution of students, and other factors arise. Organizing a class also requires preparation of test questions and test papers, preparation of answer sheets, graders and grading, and publication of the results, all requiring personnel. Online education together with proper technologies is a good alternative for traditional classroom education and issues associated with it.
Information technology means are used in online education as the core of distance education and training in all levels, such as in public institutions, educational and research institutions and colleges. Preserving the veracity of student learning assessment is as much of a priority for online courses as it is for traditional face-to-face instruction. Although there is a concern that academic cheating might be more likely to happen in an online exam. Online exams can be completely paperless and fully automated, which are some of the practical values of information technology.
Online exams may contain a variety of college and university tests, graduate engineering exams, medical school exams, occupational exam, college English exams and other important exams.
The present online exams still use manual check the identity of the examinees. This method cannot prevent the cheating methods currently conducted. Challenges to prevent cheating in an online setting are somewhat different than in a class room setting since in the former faculty and students are physically separated from each other. This makes it difficult to monitor various types of learning assessment activities.
Generally, online students are not more likely to violate rules than their on-campus counterpart. However, some experts suggest that it is easier to cheat in online learning environments, since students can ask someone to take an exam for them or complete a test with the internet at their fingertips. Therefore, online testing provides better opportunities to cheat.
There are several new technologies that try to stop cheating. Some schools use software that prevents students from opening apps or web browsers during online exams. Others employ services with live exam proctors who monitor students remotely over webcams. Some of institutions use an automated plagiarism detection system called Turnitin, which scans students' papers for copied passages. Some schools have developed their own early warning system, called Stoplight, which uses academic and demographic details about students to predict their likelihood of passing specific courses; as part of the program, professors receive class lists that color-code each student as green, yellow or red.
When students take exams in their own home, it can be hard for school officials to verify their identity. As a result, more schools are hiring companies that provide online proctoring during exams. Through the use of a webcam, employees from the company can watch a student's face and computer screen as he or she takes the test. Before students start the exam, they have to show a proof of identity.
The present invention is a new device and method of examination to prevent examinees of cheating in online examinations.